


螳螂捕蝉

by Saigyouji_Yoooko



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saigyouji_Yoooko/pseuds/Saigyouji_Yoooko
Summary: •左右位是スタゼノ•幼少期妄想，高中生🚬/初中生✖️⚠️未成年性行为⚠️是私设，之于原作有bug
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	螳螂捕蝉

斯坦端起那把玩具枪，把右眼凑近照门。视线透过简陋的v形小缺口，放正准星，将这条隐形的直线与目标相连。傍晚的熏风吹拂他的金发，他嗅了嗅，香香甜甜，是混合着棉花糖气息的风。他稍稍预判一下，然后扣下扳机。

一声清脆的金属碰撞的叮当声。击中了，意料之中。

时下很流行玩这种水弹枪，顾名思义，水做的子弹，五枪五美元。其实很难打，精度很差，还全是移动靶。磁力靶做成五颜六色的小动物形状，安在巨大的轮盘上缓缓转动。大象、棕熊、驼鹿、美洲狮、狐狸和小兔子，大小不一的物种随机排列，打中越小的动物得分越高，最小的靶是小鸟，三个转盘各有远近，打中最远的可以翻倍得分。

“这种靶倒不错。”身边的人感叹，“会动，又很简单，回去我也做一个。搞个异步电机，再从汽车上拆个轴承下来就行了。给你天天打。”

“新学期还开心吗。”斯坦重复刚才的动作，拉动枪栓，端起枪，瞄准，扣动扳机，“学校里有孩子欺负你吗？”

“还好吧。反正我在以前的学校也不怎么受欢迎。”杰诺十分无所谓地说道，然后又听见“叮”一声命中的轻响。他若有所思地摇摇头。“我看我还是买无人机做移动靶算了。”

“这里和波士顿是不一样的。”斯坦说，“想变酷是一件很容易的事。”

他调整了一下姿势，又放一枪，“搞辆越野摩托车，在派对上当众灌自己两瓶激浪，就能和所有人交上朋友了。不需要再额外做什么。”

“我看起来像是会飚机车的猛男吗？”

“不太像。”斯坦放下胳膊，他把步枪横放在柜台上，打开保险，取下弹匣。

“不过，这个。”他捏着弹匣示意一下，然后抓起手边的填弹器，将半透明的水凝胶小球灌满弹匣，“才是这里人见人爱的玩意。”

再把弹匣卡回原位。“他们要是知道你的能耐，绝对会跪下来膜拜你的。”

斯坦再次端枪，推进保险，上膛，瞄准，击中最后一靶。

斯坦就是这么天赋异禀。外挂一般的射击表演引来不少中学生驻足观摩，小镇的规模实在有限，导致很多同龄人都是相互认识的同校同学，直接直呼其名：“斯坦利，牛逼啊，哥们。”

斯坦自恋地享受了一会大家钦慕的目光。

“欢迎来到德克萨斯，”因为是full cambo，所以赢得了最大的奖品，一个等身大小的填充毛绒公仔。他从摊主手中接过，帅气地随手扔进杰诺怀里。“民风淳朴红脖州。”

“哈哈哈，”杰诺抱住毛绒玩具，发出意味不明的傻笑声，“斯坦利，你可真有意思。”

斯坦又花了五块钱。

“我怎么有意思了？”

“你看人的眼神很有趣。”杰诺很随意地回答道，甚至没带思考，“讲话很好玩，枪法很好，也很听我的话。”

最后自顾自地点点头，满意地总结：“我很中意你哦。”

斯坦愣了一下，他困惑地皱了皱眉，刚举起的枪又放下，沉默地扫了杰诺一眼，杰诺浑然不觉地与他对视：“怎么了吗？”

“没什么。”

又重新瞄准。

人声鼎沸的黄昏降临在这种本该一入夜就黑灯瞎火的南方小城，只标志着一件事，那就是橄榄球赛季的开始。

不是那种全国欢庆的超级碗职业联赛，而是羽翼未丰的稚嫩球员初露锋芒，代表着家庭，学校，小镇三重荣耀的高中生州联赛。德州人对区区学生球赛的强烈情怀是异乡人难以想象的。仅仅小组赛之夜，商店街紧闭的橱窗上便处处贴满“停业观赛”的标语，镇上的所有车，所有人，都会聚集到灯火辉煌的体育场来，倘若在其它州，这种万人空巷的场景或许只有在美职橄超级碗决赛时才能见到。但这里，在敖德萨，在赛季期间，奇妙画面周周上演，热闹程度堪比圣诞节。

尤其是州联赛成立50周年的今年，镇上为了庆祝50这个实际上没有任何特殊意义的整数，甚至在球场旁举办了为期一个月的配套的嘉年华集市。许多娱乐设施可供玩耍，还有便宜的小吃摊。对无所事事的年轻人来说是很不错的去处。

又拿到了最高分，斯坦有点上头。而就在他打算再付五块钱玩一次的时候杰诺制止了他，“可以了，差不多得了，”杰诺说道。他站在斯坦的身后，一左一右怀抱着两个几乎快赶上自己身高的泰迪熊，“再赢下去也只不过是更多的泰迪熊而已。”

斯坦耸耸肩，看起来有些悻悻的，但还是把枪还了回去。

“接下来想去哪玩？”

斯坦点了根烟，惬意地深深吸了一口，一边想象自己是刚刚干完大事的沧桑狙击手。

“这两个怎么办啊，”杰诺烦恼地说，“儿童福利院会收下这种东西吗。”

斯坦默默抓过两只大熊，随机塞给了两个围观的孩子。

“送你们了。”他飞快地说，“来，抱好了，不客气。”

“你真体贴。”杰诺感激地说，一边活动一下肩膀，“重死了，唉。”

斯坦叼着烟，随手勾住了杰诺的脖子。动作自然流畅。别的孩子都是异性恋情侣组队来玩，只有他搂着杰诺，太gay了。更奇怪的是杰诺居然没表现出丝毫的不自在。

杰诺是今年夏天搬到镇上来的孩子。两个人厮混了一个暑假，可以说是非常熟络了。

那个湿热的午后，斯坦利在放学的路上被一记飞球砸中，然后听见球场上有人欢快地喊：“喂！基佬！帮咱把球捡一下谢谢。”

斯坦无奈地想：唉，我草，又来。

其实不爱打架，但由于恰逢心情不好，斯坦揉了揉钝痛的脑袋，顺水推舟地飞速冲上去送给对方一记老拳。然而，和身高将近七英尺、体格如小公牛还穿着重骑兵盔甲般护具的橄榄球运动员单挑还是很有难度，就在两人双双倒地掐成一团，面红耳赤，战况胶着之际，那孩子突然如断电般无声地抽搐了一下，就那么从斯坦身上歪歪斜斜地滑了下去，躺在一旁人事不省。原本卡着斯坦脖子的双手也瞬间松开，总之一切发生得非常突然，斯坦蓬头垢面地摸着喉咙从地上坐起来，只见一个脸生的小男孩站在自己身后，手中还握着一个奇形怪状的东西，浑身上下散发着无辜的气息。

“你没事吧？”那家伙问。

“你谁？这是什么玩意？”斯坦茫然地说，“你为什么拿着超市的扫码器？”

“啊，你说这个啊。”杰诺举起手里的神秘物体。“这是把枪。”

###### 

“想玩投篮机吗？”

“投不进。”

“那……”斯坦随口提议，“鬼屋如何？”

接着又自己否定自己。“不过他们会把里头的陈设等到万圣节再拿出来摆一次啦。没必要专门买票去看。”

“说起来，我确实有一个想去的地方……”

他们最后去了堆放杂物的帐篷。

两个荷尔蒙旺盛的青少年独处一室，光是想象一下就够刺激的。斯坦跟着杰诺鬼鬼祟祟地躲进来，满心期待，然而接下来的五分钟，他都在观看杰诺四肢着地地翻箱倒柜中默默度过。

直到斯坦快要睡着，杰诺才拍了拍膝盖上的灰，从地上爬起来说：“啊，找到了。”

他的指尖捏着一小袋浅蓝色的水弹，就是斯坦刚才射击用的那种。“我一直想搞一包这个，拿回去研究一下。”

斯坦：“……”

“果然，你看。”杰诺用食指点了点塑胶包装背面缩印的说明书。“聚丙烯酸钠，吸水剂。

“尿布、园艺花泥、番茄酱的增稠剂里都含有这种材料。用这个做子弹，射击前先吸取足量的水，高速打中目标后便会重新破碎成水分子。我虽然在网上看过科普，但今天第一次见到实物。”杰诺把包装撕开，把弹丸倒在手心里捏了捏，体验了一下手感，说，“倒也有点意思。”

斯坦怀抱双臂，背靠着纸箱摞成的墙。“你们城里人都是这样约会的吗？”

“啊？”杰诺被他文不对题的提问难到。“我怎么会知道？我又没有约过会。”

他挠了挠后脑勺，看起来有点尴尬，“我也没有……”

“亲过女生？”斯坦替他说完，清澈又美丽的蓝眼睛居心叵测地转了转，一边露出不易察觉的隐蔽笑容。

斯坦朝他勾勾手指。

“你过来，我教你。”

“什么？”

“反正这里不会有人看见。”斯坦的语气听起来很是不以为意，“你以后也用得上。”

杰诺似乎耳根子很软，他傻乎乎地凑了过来。

“嘴张开。”斯坦伸出手捏了捏他的下巴。“把舌头伸出来……不必伸那么长！想象你在教堂里领圣体。”

杰诺照做了。

“闭上眼睛。”斯坦又命令道。

胸前的一小块衣料被人揪起，低头一看，那是杰诺的手。他紧紧抓着斯坦，不知是因为风吹还是紧张，杰诺色素稀少的睫毛在幽暗的光线里微微地颤动，他小心翼翼地张开着牙关，看起来好像等待喂食的雏鸟。

好小。这是斯坦第一个想到的形容词。小小的嘴，小小的下颌，小小的舌尖，从颜色到质感都好像新鲜的蚌肉。全部都在毫无防备地迎接他。

……送上门来的免费蛋糕。斯坦在心里感叹，他靠近杰诺，张开嘴舔了舔那粉色的舌尖，继而又咬住它，把它拉到自己的嘴里吮吸。

杰诺指尖一抖，掌心捏紧的蓝色小颗粒尽数倾泻洒落。好一阵窸窸窣窣的细碎弹球声中，斯坦肆无忌惮地亲吻他，时不时拨弄着杰诺的下巴，调整成能让自己好好享受到的角度。不过杰诺就没那么应付自如了。他似乎有点被吓到，艰难地尝试蜷曲舌头迎合斯坦，发出笨拙的水渍声，处于一种介于躲闪和接受之间的不知所措的状态。以至于接吻结束时还有一小块湿淋淋的舌尖伸在外面，都没来得及缩回。

斯坦舔舔上唇。“学会了吗。”

杰诺一边大喘气一边用手背擦擦嘴角的口水，看起来有点狼狈，“差不多了。”

“那这次换你亲我。确保你会了。”

“好的。”

杰诺用手臂搂住他的后颈，另一只手抚上他的脸颊，小心翼翼地将自己的双唇覆盖在斯坦上，认真地亲吻了一小会。

“如何？”杰诺捧着他的脸问道。

斯坦瞠目结舌地看着杰诺，沉浸在美妙的回味与震惊中。这就是天才吗？虽说他只是在单纯的模仿？

“还，还行。”

他故作镇定地说，心跳如擂鼓。

斯坦利·斯奈德，今年十六岁，如同野生犬科动物一般的饥肠辘辘，四处狩猎的刁滑小镇青年。今天也找到了美味的猎物，真好。无论怎么看都只是风平浪静的普通的一天，与以往没有任何分别。

###### tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 还有后续🥺


End file.
